


Beyond the surface

by saintvic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Betty wondered if the agents she saw every day ever really saw her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the surface

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an "International Women's Day" comment fic challenge at the LJ community Tea and Swiss Roll.

Sometimes Betty wondered if the agents she saw every day ever really saw her.

Oh they looked at her, smiled, joked around, leaned close, and flirted whenever they got chance, but she doubted they ever saw anything more than the surface.

Okay so she’d never have been, or wanted to be, a field agent but she was more than something pretty for them to play with, more than a caring smile or someone to be charmed.

She knew everyone in CI5. Every day she observed them, their work and Mr Cowley’s strategies. She made connections and kept secrets as well.

Of course in the end it didn’t matter to her if the other agents looked beyond that first impression or not because Mr Cowley did. He knew what she was capable of, knew what everyone was capable of, and it was his respect and trust that she wanted and had.


End file.
